dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Outbreak Saga (MajinGogito)
Please Note: The following story contains minor occasional swearing and graphically gruesome scenes that some readers may call inappropriate or “too mature” for younger readers. The Supreme Outbreak Saga is the sixth saga in Dragon ball Full Potential and the fourth and final saga in the Outbreak Group. Plot The saga starts as Outbreak is smiling as the Sun begins to set. He manages to avoid being attacked by the Saiyans for a few minutes before the moon comes up. The villain then begins to transform, becoming more muscular, taller, and more sinister-looking than before as he snickers. Meanwhile in the Afterlife, Gohan is astounded by Outbreak's new power and tries to go help the Saiyan boys, but is stopped by Vegeta, who says that Trunks BETTER defeat the monster and that they won't help them. To make sure that his plans are not thwarted, Outbreak fires a huge, sphere of destructive ki at the Sun, making it explode right before Goten's eyes, astounding even King Kai. King Kai tells Goten and Trunks that if they don't defeat Outbreak and restore the Sun in the next hour, life on Earth will be destroyed and the Earth will be frozen solid, and then Outbreak can easily shatter it. He tells them that their friends are already looking for the Dragon Balls and to beat Outbreak's butt. After the Saiyans fight for a while, they are easily brushed aside by a heavy attack by Outbreak. When all seems lost, a Destructo Disk strikes Outbreak, slicing half of his head off (which easily regenerates), but doing no real damage. Outbreak, Goten, and Trunks look at the source of the attack to see a warrior who calls himself, Krilcha floating in the air. Goku (still in the Otherworld) recognizes the warrior as the fusion of Krillin and Yamcha at once. Krilcha only manages to hold his own against Supreme Outbreak for a minute before he begins to get beaten mercilessly. But before the Fused Human is defeated, he reveals Outbreak's weakness by flashing him with a Solar Flare, making the villain whine in pain of the light. Goten and Trunks continuously use bright attacks (such as Solar Flare and Burning Attack) to weaken Outbreak as they keep pummeling the shadow being. Goten and Trunks' family and friends then contact the two saying that they have managed to gather the Dragon Balls and that they are currently wishing back the Sun and that they'll wish that all of Goten and Trunks energy be restored to them (since the Saiyans were awfully beaten). Outbreak is surprised as he finds that the Sun is back in the sky and powers down from his Supreme Form from the lack of darkness. Goten takes the time to gather some light energy from the Sun and fire it as a Kamehameha (referred to as the Kamehameha of Light) at Outbreak, with the help of Goku who had appeared to give the energy wave more power, destroying the being once and for all as the few remains of Outbreak fall into portal to the Lake of Hell. The next day, Goten and his friends (and family) are all celebrating for the good job that everyone had done in the Afterlife Tournament and that Outbreak is defeated. That night, Goten has a dream that is actually a warning of an incoming threat to the Earth. Major Events *Outbreak's Supreme form makes it's debut *Krilcha makes his debut Chapters 075- Outbreak's Plan 076- Plunge the Sun! 077- Darkness in the Lake of Hell 078- The Supreme Being! 079- A Righteous Statement! 080- Outrageous Power Boosts! 081- Destructo Disk! The Fused Human! 082- Krilcha's Beating 083- Its Weakness? LIGHT! 084- Solar Flarin' to the Limit 085- Once the Sun Rises 086- Kamehameha of Light! 087- Back Into the Lake of Hell 088- End of Outbreak! Fights *Goten (SSj2) VS Outbreak *Supreme Outbreak VS Trunks (SSj) and Goten (SSj) *Krilcha VS Supreme Outbreak *Goten (Base, SSj) and Trunks (Base, SSj) VS Supreme Outbreak *Goten (SSj2) and Trunks (SSj2) VS Outbreak *Goten (SSj2) and Goku (SSj3) VS Outbreak Category:Fan Fiction Category:MajinGogito Category:Canon Respecting Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential